


The Kids Aren't Alright

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Forced Feminization, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Arranged Marriage, Non-Graphic Smut, Rich boy Draco, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, accidental misgendering, but it's corrected, delinquent Harry, dirty talk is my favourite form of consent, fake locations, mature content, poc! Harry, poc! James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Draco Malfoy, after running away from home, meets a boy who was angrily smashing bottles. This starts a path to finding out more about Harry than he ever imagined, and falling in love on the way.





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is different from the stories i usually do, but it was for my friend, Ren, who's Ace, so he doesn't like too much smut. this was really fun to write, and a little hard at times, but altogether, i'm glad that i wrote it.

Draco would never admit that he was afraid. Even when faced with an angry father coming home from work, or walking through the haunted dark of an old house. He learned it from his childhood. He’s not allowed to show fear; fear makes him weak. With this in mind, he wouldn’t admit, walking through a town he had never been in before that he was afraid.

He’d never even been out of his small town of High Manchester, let alone a mess of a town filled with commoners. He was even home schooled. How did he get here? He ran away. Simple, to the point, he ran away from home. Now, in the alley of an unnamed street, he regretted it. He especially regretted it because it was getting late and he was hearing things.

One thing he heard was something loudly hitting something else. He jumped, falling to his knees, getting dirt on his slacks. On hands and knees, Draco crawled to the source of the loud bang. _Please don’t_ _be a gunshot,_ _please don’t_ _let me_ _witness_ _a murder._ He thought as he peaked around the corner. Instead, of seeing something that would have made his whole family get sent to witness protection, he only saw a boy.

To say boy would be slight overstatement. He was about the same age that Draco was, but didn’t have the same boyish innocence that Draco had. The boy was dark, as he stood in the alley, baseball bat in hand. His hair was messy and in disarray, like he often ran his hands through it. He was faced towards Draco without realizing that the other boy was there, so Draco could take in his features. Full lips, high cheekbones, soft skin, everything that was bred into Draco himself. The most striking part of him was his eyes, which were a sharp emerald, deeply contrasting his skin and full of emotion. He had a small scar cutting into his eyebrow.

His clothes were things that Draco wouldn’t be caught dead in. He was wearing baggy jeans that barely fit, and the belt he was wearing seemed far too big. His shirt was in tatters to the point that Draco could see his undershirt which was tight to his skin, He also had a ratty red jacket, but it seemed useless to him, as it’s dangling off his elbows. He had old looking canvas shoes on his feet that were probably light blue before they began to be caked with dirt.

Draco takes a moment to look around. There’s a small table on the ground, where a glass bottle sits next to several things that he couldn’t see clearly from this angle. The boy moved the bottle to the edge of the table. Taking the baseball bat in hand, he swung the wood, shattering the bottle all over the ground. He did this many times, having a seemingly endless supply of glass.

Draco noticed that there was already a pile of glass on the ground. How long was he doing this? Why was he doing this? Draco’s legs were cramping up, so he stood, which made his knee pop uncomfortably. It caught the boy's attention, which caused him to grab something on the table, turning around just as Draco slipped out of the opening of the alley.

“Who’s there? I know you’re standing there, I saw you.” He demanded, voice low, threatening. With hands up in surrender, Draco move back into the opening. The boy’s emerald eyes scanned over him, taking him in. Draco knew what he looked like. He had quite pale skin, white-blond hair, and silver eyes, all traits that he was born with. He had the high cheekbones and defined lips of his highbred heritage. He realized that the boy in front of him had a knife in his hand.

“I’m… my name is Draco. I don’t mean to intrude on your… activities. I was just wondering around.” His eyes narrowed, looking at Draco’s clothes. He was wearing his favourite black sweater that was specially made for him over a white shirt that simply buttoned up and black slacks that were shaped by his specific body like all of his clothes, which had dirt stains now.

The boy scowled. “Go back to your mansion, pretty boy. This isn’t the place for you.” That’s an understatement.

“I’m a bit lost.” The boy put the knife down.

“Where do you live?”

“High Manchester?” His eyes widened comically.

“You’re in Quarry.” The island that Draco lived consisted of five towns, ranking from the highest to the lowest class. High Manchester, Vey, Diton, Navid, and Quarry. How did he get all the way to the Peasant district? Draco shook his head. It was rude to call it that.

“Could you point me the way to…” Draco didn’t have anywhere to go. “To nowhere. I’m not going home.”

“Why not? Not pampered enough to your rich blood?” He realized that the boy was taunting him.

“As a matter of fact, though it isn’t your concern, I was about to be forced into an arranged marriage that i was not approving of.” He deadpanned at Draco. He supposed that it didn’t really matter to this boy, breaking glass bottles with a bat and holding a knife in self defense. “What is your name? I told you mine.”

“I didn’t ask for yours, you just told me.”

“Well, it’s only proper for you to tell me.”

“Do I look like someone who cares about what’s proper?” He looked at the boy’s skeptical facial expression. Skeptical, but softer than before.

“No, I suppose not. Could you tell me? As a matter of interest.”

“Interest?”

“I’m interested.” The boy rolled his eyes.

“Harry.” Draco walked over, sitting on a rickety chair. It threatened to break as he sat, but he didn’t want to show fear.

“Hello, Harry.” He looked around. “Do you live here?”

“In Quarry? No. I live with my aunt and uncle.”

“Where?”

“Diton.” He said, with a seething voice and a scowl. Obviously he didn’t like living in Diton.

“If you live in the middle class area, why are you in the lower class area?”

“If something gets wrecked here, no one notices the difference.” Harry moved the jacket sleeve, looking at his watch. “I have to go.” Draco grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

“I know this is quite sudden and a bit presumptuous, but would you be bothered to ask your Aunt and uncle if I could stay at your house?”

“They wouldn’t like it.” Harry seemed more guarded now, an almost fearful expression passing his attractive face.

“I can pay them. The Malfoy family is one of the richer families to live in High Manchester.”

“Fine, but you have to ask.” He put the knife, bat, and extra bottles in a crack in the wall, covering it with large slab of wood.

As they walked, Draco looked at Harry through the corner of his eye. In the dying sunlight, Harry’s skin seemed to glow a golden bronze. The light illuminated his features almost angelically as his long lashes kissed his cheeks every time he blinked. They made their way to the railroad tracks. Harry, as if Draco wasn’t there, began to balance on one of the tracks. Draco watched as he walked throwing his arms out to balance. Draco, seeing it as fun, decided to try on the other rail. Instantly, he fell, almost falling to the ground. Harry busted out laughing, having to step off the rail as he bent over, laughing.

“It’s not funny. I don’t usually do this kind of thing,”

“You’ve never balanced on anything?”

“I’ve never had to.” He put his finger out as if teaching a lesson. “ _It’s_ _very unbecoming of the an heir of the House Malfoy to do childish things_ _like_ _playing.”_ He quoted. “It was the first lesson I was ever taught.”

“Lesson? That sounds like a punishment.” He tried again to balance as they walked.

“Then, what is your idea of a lesson?”

“Don’t steal, don’t lie, stay in your room when company is here, don’t make noise, you should be grateful to be here, you don’t get dinner because you didn’t clean the kitchen good enough, you’re not a good child, so you don’t get a birthday party this year, after buying presents for your cousin, we don’t have enough money to buy you new clothes.” Draco stopped, looking at Harry, whose face was darkening with the dying daylight.

He was close enough not that he could see a spot on his face and chin where his skin was slightly darker than the rest of his face. A bruise? “How old are you?”

“Fifteen. Since yesterday.” So, Draco was older. That didn’t mean that Harry wasn’t going through hell at home.

“Where are your parents?”

“They died in a car wreck when i was a baby.” He pointed to his face where the scar resided. “They were on their way to the store on Halloween. I was the only survivor. My aunt blames me because she said that my mother threw herself over me to protect me.” Draco watched Harry moving forward, balancing on the rail. Draco ran up to him, climbing in the rail. He reached out to Harry.

“Take my hand.”

“Why?”

“So, i can balance. I’m not good at this.” Harry’s face turned a bit darker as he stuck his hand out. Draco took it, expecting to feel rough callouses, they were actually rather soft. “Do you use lotion?”

“My hands are just naturally soft.” like Draco’s own. He held Harry’s hand as they walked along, it being much easier to balance while holding onto Harry. It took hours for them to get back; or maybe it took minutes, but it seemed like the walk was both too long and not long enough.

Draco never wanted them to get off the tracks, not wanting to stop holding Harry’s hand. “This street is us.” He said, jumping down. They walked for a while in the black of night. The only way that Draco could know that Harry was beside him was because they’d sometimes bump shoulders. They arrived at a rather small house that was only two floors. The yard was impeccably cut, almost like the family cared more about the appearance than anything else.

As they walked up to the door, it opened quickly, Harry jumping back. A walrus-like man was standing in the doorway, towering over Harry, who was shrinking away. He was round and purple in the face, his dumb looking mustache twitching. Other than his purpling face, his skin was white compared to Harry’s dark skin. It was only then that Draco realised how thin Harry was. “There you are! You-” When the man who Draco assumed with Harry’s uncle looked at Draco, he scowled. “Who are you?”

“He’s a friend. He wants to stay the night.” Did Harry forget that Draco was supposed to be the one who asked?

“I can pay.”

“I don’t want your money.” The man snapped. Draco pulled out his wallet, handing the man his father’s business card. “M-Malfoy?”

“Can I stay the night?”

* * *

Harry spent the entire night in his room. Draco had an urge to go to him, but decided against it. He was probably in trouble. Draco knew that he was with his own father. Draco had to explain that he would sleep on the couch because the man, Vernon, was on the verge of kicking Harry out of his room to room Draco. Personally he thought it was ridiculous.

When he left in the morning, he didn’t see Harry as he was driven to High Manchester. There, his mother and father waited until Vernon was gone, paying him extra for returning their son. Lucius Malfoy was a proud man, his white-blonde hair reaching straight to his lover back. His mother, who had just as blonde hair, was just as proud, standing with an air of arrogance that didn’t reflect her character. Entirely.

As Vernon left, his mother wrapped her arms around him rather than being angry.

“You had us worried sick, Draco! You just ran off!”

“I don’t want married off to some other family.”

“You have to produce an heir.” His father agreed.

“And I will. Just on my own terms.” Draco stared down his father, failing not to be scared.

“Very well.” Lucius stated.

“Really?” He nodded stiffly, not looking at his son.

“Draco.” His mother asked. “Where did you go?”

“I ended up in Quarry.” He began to explain to them the night he had, which lead up to him meeting Harry. “He’s a little rough and slightly hard to get along with, but he’s really interesting and fun to talk to. He didn’t care about money or status. He is the one who took me to his house so i wouldn’t be on the street. I’m eternally grateful.”

“You slept in Quarry?” Her voice snapped, worried.

“No, he lives in Diton.”

“Why was he in Quarry then?”

“Because he likes to destroy stuff, I guess.”

“Why don’t you invite him up here?”

“His Uncle isn’t nice to him. I could visit any time though because apparently that is different.” Draco felt disgusted at the mannerism of Harry’s uncle.

It wasn’t for another week until he ended up on that commoner street in Diton. He knocked on the door and heard yelling from inside about getting the door. He heard a lock unlatch before it opened to reveal… he wasn’t entirely sure. It looked like Harry, but this person was wearing a dress. It was floral and pink and was short sleeved and fell to the middle of his thighs. As soon as the door opened, it was closed again.

“Wait! Open the door.” More yelling inside was heard, before the door opened again, this time, Harry only peeked out.

“Quit being rude!” A voice bellowed, so the door opened slightly and Draco slipped in just enough time to see Harry running up the stairs and hearing the door slam shut. He heard stomping. “Useless child…” Vernon stopped, looking at Draco. Draco pointed at the door.

“What’s wrong with him? Why is he...?”

Vernon grumbled walking over to the stairs. “Get down here, child.” He yelled. It was a solid minute before the door opened and Harry walked out, tattered shirt and exercise shorts on instead of the dress. Draco noticed that he had on that same undershirt. As if Draco wasn’t even there, Vernon grabbed Harry’s hair, holding him. “Lying to people again, are you?”

“No!” Harry screamed, trying to pry Vernon’s hand out of his hair. “Stop it!”

“You’re lying again, girl.” Vernon spat and Draco felt himself tense. “You need to stop pretending you’re a boy! You’re lucky we even let you live here, why do you keep disrespecting us by lying about who you are?”

“I am not a girl!” Harry screamed as he tried to pull away. Draco snapped out of his daze, grabbing Vernon’s fatty arm, digging his thumb into the space between Vernon’s thumb and forefinger. When Vernon pulled away, Harry ran upstairs, slamming, and locking his door. He wanted to follow, to comfort him, but he had to deal with Vernon.

Vernon turned on Draco. “You! I don’t care how rich your family is. You will get out of my house and not come back.”

“He’s my friend, i can’t just leave him here.”

“Hayden Potter lacks friends. She’s just a stupid, delusional little girl. Get out!”

Draco did not go home. He couldn’t. He stayed around the town, coming back every hour until the lights in the entire house went out. The youngest Malfoy picked up tiny pebbles, standing under the window he carefully calculated as Harry’s. He tossed one, the tiny rock clinking against the window. He threw three more rocks by the time the window opened. He didn’t see it in time, throwing a rock, hitting Harry in the head.

“Oh, god. I’m sorry.” Harry just chuckled. “Is he asleep? Is it safe for you to be talking to me?”

“As soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s out.” Harry was resigned in a way. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He said softly.

“I’m sorry i didn’t step in sooner.”

“It’s better than any of Dudley’s friends have ever done.” He put his chin on the window sill. “Do you want to come in? I can’t imagine you feel very safe outside.”

“How would i get in?”

“The tree?” He walked over, and sure enough, the tree under the window was the perfect height for climbing. He tried not to make a sound, but tripped on his way in. He looked right at the door waiting for it to burst open.

“Don’t bother. They locked it. I won’t be allowed out and no one will come inside. The first thing Draco looked at was how bare Harry’s room was. There was hardly anything on the walls and the room consisted of only the bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. A single picture was on the nightstand and that was it.

The next thing he noticed was what Harry was wearing. Short pink shorts and a tank top with an overshirt that was so big that it hung off of one shoulder. He was sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest. “They lock you in your room?”

“When i do something wrong. Like when i fight with them about being a boy.” he was watching Draco carefully. He was gauging Draco’s reaction. Draco, not wanting to say something wrong, was careful with what he was saying.

“What’s there to fight about?” He narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean?” He sounded more curious than suspicious.

“I mean, why is he fighting with you? You’re a boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“So he has no reason to really argue.” Harry nodded, a small smile slipping to his lips before it faded again.

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Like what?” Harry took a breath, steadying himself.

“”I don’t feel man enough sometimes.”

“Why not?”

“My relatives always use the other gender and the name i didn’t want.”

“Harry. Are they making you wear girl’s clothes?” Harry only shrugged.

“I have some regular clothes but they take them away whenever i’m in trouble.” Draco sighed, sitting next to Harry on the bed. He put an arm around Harry’s small form. Harry tensed, but soon relaxed, pushing his face into Draco’s shoulder. Draco could only sit in silent contemplation as Harry’s shoulders began to shake. Carefully, he shifted Harry so that they were laying on the pillow, Harry’s head on his shoulder.

* * *

Draco woke up to being pushed off the bed. With a yelp, he fell to the ground. “ _Under the bed._ ” Harry whispered, so he slid his whole body under the creaky bed just before the door opened. “Shower.” A female voice said tightly.

“I don’t want a shower right now.” Draco peeked under the bed at the door, seeing a bony woman who was tall and thin and had a horse-like face, and she was just as pale as Vernon. Nothing like the intriguing darkness that Harry’s skin held.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Aunt Petunia, i don’t want a shower.” Draco jerked back as the woman, Petunia, walked forward, grabbing Harry’s arm. As he was dragged out, Harry looked back, motioning for him to _stay_ and the door was slammed closed. He held his breath for a solid minute before he sighed. He was about to crawl out from under the bed as he heard what he thought was the shower start, but the door opened and Petunia walked in again. He watched from under the bed as she walked over to the picture on the nightstand. She looked at it for a very long time before setting it down opening the drawer. After looking at something in there, she walking over to the closet, opening it and pulling out a set of clothes. When the door closed again, he pulled himself out, looking at the picture.

It held two people holding a baby. The man, having Harry’s dark skin and messy hair looking at the woman, who had bright red hair and sharp green eyes that seemed to take all of the color out of the area. Harry’s parents, Draco realized. Petunia was looking at Harry’s parents. Maybe she missed them. Which one, of Vernon and Petunia, was related to Harry? If one of them was, why were they so mean to him?

He opened the drawer of the nightstand, seeing two more pictures. One seemed plenty older. It was of four people, only one that he recognized as being Harry’s father, though he was much younger. The other three people he had no idea who they were. He faintly felt like he knew the person on the right of Harry’s father, but quickly dismissed it. He had long black hair and an easy smile on his aristocratic face. To his right, a boy who had dirty blonde hair and a scar across the entirety of his face. To Harry’s father’s left was a chubby boy who seemed no less welcome in the group with short hair and an easy smile. It was easy to see that they were all very good friends.

The other picture had Harry’s mother next to his father, her in a dress while he was in a suit. Their wedding. Next to James, the same black haired man from the last picture, smiling proudly at the new couple.

The doorknob twisted, so he fell to the ground, slinking under the bed again. It twisted again and he reached up and closed the drawer in time for the door to open. Harry was in the doorway, Penunia behind him. Harry turned to her, “How long do i have to be grounded?”

“Until your Uncle Vernon says otherwise.” She slammed the door. Harry turned around, looking through the room, then at the window. He sighed and sat on the bed. Draco pulled himself out from under the bed.

“You should probably leave. The security will be tight until the night time.” Harry was sad again. He pulled Harry up by his arm carefully, kissing his forehead. Harry’s face went darker.

“I’ll be back, i promise.”

At home, he found his mother in the sitting room. That’s where she seemed to spend most of her time. “Mother?”

“Yes, Draco?”

“Have you ever heard of the name Potter?” She set down her tea, looking up at him, something passing behind her eyes that was quickly covered with Malfoy precision.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. Have you?”

“I have. Where have you heard this name?”

“It’s Harry’s last name.” She stood quickly.

“That’s not possible. The Potters had a-”

“Not anymore. Whoever he was before doesn’t matter.” She was almost stunned by his tone. He was never rude or loud with her, and this even surprised himself.

“Of course.” She walked away, so he followed to the library. Through the library window he saw a field, then beyond it the house that had never, in his knowledge, been used. She pointed to it.

“What’s that?”

“Potter Manor.” He looked up at her, shocked. It was the second biggest home in High Manchester. “James Potter inherited it from his father a long time ago.”

“So Harry is…” He thought for a moment. “There were other people in the picture he had.”

“Who?” She asked, curious.

“I don’t know. I didn’t get the chance to ask. There was a guy in their wedding picture. He had like, black hair and silvery kind of eyes and-”

“Ask him. Ask Harry who it is the next time you see him.”

“I’ll have to be tonight. I was kind of kicked out yesterday. I’m not allowed back.”

“Why were you kicked out?”

“I stopped his Uncle from hurting him.” a shadow passed her face. He’s seen that look on her face only once before, when the Servant’s son came with a bruise under his eye. Later that year, the servant was fired and arrested, while the son went to live with his mother.

“And he is your age?”

“It’s been going on for much longer than i know.” She smiled in the way that made Draco shutter.

“You’ll go tonight. Stay with him. Get me if you have any problems.” And his mother walked out of the room. He knew she was forming some type of plan and almost felt sorry for Vernon, but not quite.

When Draco went back, around ten, he picked up pebbles, tossing them at the window. It opened quickly. Harry was there and helped him into the room. His arms went around Draco before pulling away. Harry smiled up at Draco. He took the moment to consider what Harry was wearing. It was another sweater, this time it almost fit, being a bit frayed at the edges. He was also wearing small shorts again, this time light blue. He had a bandana as a headband holding his hair out of his face but hairs still fell forward, which was the cutest thing that Draco had ever seen.

They ended up laying together again, Harry’s head on his shoulder. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I… your aunt came in and looked in your nightstand and i was curious, so i looked and saw two pictures.” Harry looked at him, not accusing, but listening. “Who were those people?”

“I don’t know.” He leaned over, pulling it out. The picture he chose was the one which had the four people. Lying against him, Harry flipped it over. In scratchy cursive writing, _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._

“Are those maybe nicknames of people on the the front?”

“I’ve been trying to figure that out since i found it. It was left in the cupboard from before i was moved there.” Draco sat up.

“You were living in the cupboard?”

“Until i was eleven when i was getting too big. Lay down.” He adjusted himself around Harry again.

“Can i borrow this? My mother knows many of people and maybe she can tell me.” Harry nodded, passing the picture to him, which he put in his pocket. They laid like that until Harry’s breath evened out and Draco realized he fell asleep. He fell asleep as well, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time.

The next day in the library, he handed the picture to his mother. “Was this one of them?”

“Yes. He already pointed out that her father is there, he just doesn’t know who the other three are.” She looked closely at the picture before her eyes widened. Narcissa walked- never ran- to the photo album. She opened it to a page revealing an old newspaper clipping about the Black family getting a portrait. His mother looked at him. “Isn’t your maiden name Black?”

They developed a sort of schedule. During the day he would be at Malfoy Manor, while at night, he would sneak into Harry’s room. They’d spend the night together and Draco would sneak out in the morning. It was comfortable for him.

Draco was surprised when, as he climbed in, Harry’s hands circled his hips and he pulled Draco in. Harry pressed himself against Draco, pulling him instantly towards the bed. Usually, they would sleep on separate sides of the bed, but this time, legs intertwined and wrapped around each other, they fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

It was days before Draco knew anything. He was summoned to the library by their butler, Dobson, to see his mother on the phone as she wrote something down, leaning over the mahogany desk.

She finished on the phone, holding up a piece of paper, smiling smugly. “I found him.” Draco smiled almost as wide as she did. “I’m going to call him. He won’t have any options, i will make sure of it.”

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” His mother took him by his shoulders, giving him no other option but to look her in the eye.

“No child should ever have to deal with that, Draco. I will not stand idly while a child in mentally and physically abused.” Draco smiled. “Now go get something to eat. I need to make some phone calls.” He walked out, walking his way to the kitchen.

He looked inside, looking everywhere he could think of, before walking to the door again. “Dobson?” They’d had a sort of game, where Dobson would show up as if in thin air and Draco would try and stop it.

“Master Draco?” He jumped when he heard the voice behind him. Draco snapped around, looking at the man.

“How do you keep doing that?” Draco laughed, holding his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat.

“Only the best butler will be ahead of his clients. Was there something you need?”

“Food.” Draco walked over to the freezer, pulling out meatballs. He wondered if Harry liked meatballs. Surely he’s had them before. Right? Shrugging to himself, he put them on the table and reached into the closest cabinet, pulling out sauce, and stood straight. He pulled out a can of corn as well, wondering how Harry would eat his.

Sometimes, even now, Draco was surprised at the speed and efficiency of his mother. It was the next day, as he was walking in from being with Harry that a man was sitting in the sitting room, sharing tea with his mother.

She set the cup down. “Draco, dear. This is Sirius Black.” The man turned around. He had long hair that was tied in the back out of his face, an aged expression, and tattoos that reached to his neck and wrists. His eyes were the same silvery grey that Draco knew that his own were. “He’s your cousin.” The man, Sirius, looked at his mother.

“Can we talk now?” Draco’s mother nodded at the seat next to her, so Draco sat. Sirius was watching Draco as well, probably wondering why he was so important to the conversation. “I’m surprised you called me, ‘Cissa. I’m actually surprised that you wanted to talk to me at all.”

“Just as i’m surprised that you accepted my invitation.” Draco suspected otherwise.

“What did you call me for?” His mother pulled out and placed the picture on the table. Sirius tensed, making the motion to reach out to it, but stopped himself, squeezing his hand into a fist. “Where’d you get that?”

“A precious boy Draco’s age named Harry.” Sirius raised one eyebrow at her. “Though, i suppose he’ll forgive me for this. You would know him better as Hayden Potter.” Sirius stood abruptly, making Draco jump and almost drop the teacup he was holding if his mother hadn’t reached out and steadied it.

“What are you walking about?”

“Hayden, now referring to himself as Harry Potter is alive.”

“That’s not possible.” Draco was looking between them. Between his mother’s assured gaze that never left Sirius, and the man’s accusing scowl. “I would have known.”

“No one did. I suspect it had something to do with your friend Albus.”

“Why would he not let me take care of her?”

“Him.” Draco corrected. Sirius looked at Draco finally, staring for a long moment before nodding.

“I do not know. I was hoping you would.”

“Why would he care about Harry?” Draco asked, instantly feeling foolish.

“Because, Draco. Sirius is Harry’s godfather.”

“In case anything happened to James and Lily, i was to take care of- him. But Albus told me that sh- he died in the car wreck as well.”

“Why?” it didn’t make much sense.

“I imagine he didn’t trust me to take care of h- him.” Draco was pleased that he was trying so hard to change how he saw Harry. “I was a bit of a troublemaker in school. I suppose Albus thought i wouldn’t be able to take care of him.” Sirius was seething as he paced the room. “If someone thought for a second that i wouldn’t protect him with my life-” Narcissa cleared her throat.

“We will get this sorted.” Sirius nodded.

* * *

Draco watched his mother, glorified in her dignity, knock on the door. He was behind her, ready to defend her even if she didn’t need it. She could defend herself to the last and come out unscathed. Vernon opened the door, shrinking at the sight of her as she stood in perfect posture.

“I would like to see Harry Potter.” Vernon puffed up at that.

“There is no Harry Potter here.” His mother fell into an easy smile, one that was more threatening than friendly. She leaned down to meet Vernon’s squat size, whispering in his ear. Any color in his face drained out almost instantly and he stepped aside. Draco followed her to the upstairs bedroom, looking down at the lock on the door.

“You lock him in his room?” She asked, voice almost too calm. She turned the lock, opening the door. From there, Draco could see Harry lying with his back to the door. He looked up.

Harry’s eyes widened, he launched himself off of the bed, right into Draco’s arms. Draco lifted him, hugging him tightly. “I haven’t seen you in days.” Harry whispered into his ear. “I thought you were tired of me.”

“We’ve been busy.” Draco returned. “Guess what?” Harry nodded. “You don’t have to live here anymore.” Harry pulled away, looking at Draco, before leaning in and kissing his lips. Vernon made an offended noise, but Draco could care less. Harry’s lips were everything he’d ever dreamed of. They were soft and plump and even slightly chapped, but Draco loved the taste of him. Like sweet mint and chocolate. When Harry pulled away, his face was darker again.

“Get me out of here.” gathering what little Harry had, Draco led Harry down to the door. “Wait a second.” They both followed Harry into the livingroom where a pudgy boy was standing behind his bony mother. Harry walked over to the boy, walking behind him, and put a foot on his back, pulling at his underwear as hard as he could, making the boy scream a high pitched noise and fall to the ground. “If you want to act like a boy, i’m gonna treat you like one. If you’re supposed to be a boy, why are you crying like a little girl?”

In the car, Draco decided that Harry had best meet Sirius looking his best. Going to any store Harry mentioned, they bought a wide arrange of clothes, Harry choosing to wear his old shoes with straight legged pants that were black, a hooded T-shirt that was red and grey. Wearing the usual headband bandana, Harry walked hand in hand with Draco.

Harry had the time to take in everything, from the tall structure to the black stone, Peacocks in the front yard to the decorative exotic plants that Dobson had a hobby for. “Are you ready?”

“Can’t you just tell me the surprise? It’ll be much easier.”

“Well, that would spoil the fun. Consider this a late enough birthday present.” They walked in, through the house to the sitting room where Sirius was sitting wiping his hands on his jeans. He’d done that the entire week that they were working tirelessly to fight the government for custody over Harry.

When the door opened, he looked up and stood, walking quickly over. That action caused Harry to hide behind Draco. “Slowly. He’s been through too much for a boy his age.” His mother warned from behind them. Sirius walked slower, standing in front of them.

“Hey Kiddo.” He whispered. “You won’t remember me. I- my name is Sirius Black. I was a really great friend of your father. I’m actually your godfather.”

“If you are my godfather, why did i have to live with the Dursleys?”

“Because a man told us that you had died with your parents, shipping you off to them. I… thought he was a friend, but apparently, he didn’t trust me enough to take care of my best mate’s child.” Sirius sighed, looking much older than he did the last time they saw each other. “But, i'm going to make it up to you as best as i can, alright?” Sirius sighed happily when Harry nodded, pulling him into a hug. “I understand that you had this picture for a very long time.” He said, pulling out the folded photograph.

Harry nodded. “I found it in the cupboard when i was living there.” Sirius looked like he was going to start crying, but quickly blinked it away. Sirius lead Harry to the closest furniture, a love seat with only two seat, so Draco, scornfully, had to sit elsewhere. Sirius laid out the picture, pointing to it. “That’s M- Remus. He lives with me, but couldn’t come.”

“Why not?” Harry looked up at him.

“He was attending to another family friend who was in the hospital when i was called.” Harry nodded, looking at the picture again.

“Who’s the other guy?” Sirius’ face darkened.

“His name was Peter.” Sirius said, like it was a curse word rather than a name.

“What happened to him?”

“Apparently, he went off and joined a cult or something and when James died, he ran off with them. I haven’t seen him since he said that...he said some offensive things against Remus and I.” Harry just nodded. His mother, who some time in that talk had walked away, came back into the room.

“Hey, Harry.” He looked up to see her with a key. “Would you like to see your house?” Sirius had a strange look on his face. Almost anger, but not quite.

“Where’d you get that? He snapped as Harry took it. Harry cradled it to his chest incase Sirius wanted to take it away. Sirius, in response, shook his head. “I’m not going to take it, i’m just very curious.”

“Oh, Sirius, you should know by now that i can do things that most people cannot.” She turned to Harry. “You won’t actually get the property rights until you’re eighteen, but if you want, Sirius, who’s your godfather, could take over the estate until you get it and you could live with him.” She smiled, kindly.

On the trip to the Manor- a rather long walk, but it was only Draco, Harry, Sirius, and Narcissa- Harry did nothing but ask questions. “So who was Moony? I always imagined he was a werewolf.”

“Moony was Remus. He would always get restless during the full moon because it made him uncomfortable.”

“Who was Padfoot?”

Sirius smiled. “That was me because i thought it was cool to act like a dog. I even had a collar.”

“That’s weird. Wormtail?”

“Peter. He was a little rat.” Draco thought that the explanation didn’t sound right compared to the others, but kept his mouth shut for Harry’s sake.

“So Prongs was my father?”

“Yes. When we were in our third year of our school, he tried to befriend a deer and when he scared it, and it went on two hooves in panic and he ran away screaming.” Harry busted out laughing.

“Did you know my mom?”

“Lily Evans. We all went to school together.”

“What school?”

“Hogwarts Academy. It was a boarding school.”

“Uncle Vernon never let me go to a boarding school. Dudley went to one, but i had to stick with the regular school.

“You don’t have to call him your Uncle anymore.” Sirius explained. Harry nodded.

“Can you tell me about my mom?”

“Lily was amazing. At first, she didn’t even look at your father.”

“Really?”

“Yea. She thought he was too big headed. He was more into his hair and soccer than actually being alive, so she wanted nothing to do with him.”

“Why did she finally accept him?”

“They were Head Boy and Girl.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Within the seventh year students, the last grade, two of the best students, academically were chosen to be representative of the school and the rules. They were both chosen. Lily was always at the top of her classes. She was amazing at everything she did. You have her eyes.” They finally approached the front of the building, which was bigger than Draco realized from the view from the library. There were at least four floors from what he could see. Draco’s mother was the one who walked up with the key, opening the door.

It was significantly brighter here, since it was made out of white stone rather than Black like Malfoy Manor was. Harry walked in, looking around. There was a look of amazement on his face and Draco wanted nothing more than to know what he was thinking. He was running his fingers through the curtains at the window.

“Who lived here?”

“You father did before he married Lily.” Sirius explained. “He lived with his parents.” Harry nodded.

“So he was rich.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement.

“Quite.” Narcissa added, looking at the architecture. “But James married a commoner and didn’t want to seem like he was too good so he gave it all up. When his parents died, they gave all rights to him.”

“So, when he died?”

“All this goes to you when you turn eighteen.” She explained. Harry turned to Sirius.

“Can we stay here tonight?”

“Of course you can.” Draco’s mother said, smiling. “Draco can even stay if he wants.” Harry ran over to Draco. Narcissa seemed to ignore Sirius’ scorning look entirely, watching Harry happily.

“Are you going to stay?”

“I don’t see why not.” Harry smiled, jumping up for Draco to catch.

* * *

They were sitting across from one another on Harry’s new bed. He had been living with Sirius at Potter Manor for a few days, and he and Draco were alone because Sirius had to go to Remus. Harry explained that he was excited to meet the man.

Now they were alone with only Dobson in the house- as requested by Narcissa- to make sure they didn’t burn it down or die. Draco could still remember the conversation.

_Is Remus going to come or are you going to make me go back to where you were?”_

_“Remus will come here whenever his friend Arthur is out of the hospital.” Harry nodded._

_“Who’s Arthur?”_

_“They’re a family that we met when we moved off the Island.”_

_“Why not have him come here to recover?”_

_“Because he’s got a lot of kids.” Harry’s eyes lit up._

_“How many?” Sirius counted on his hands._

_“Seven. Three of them don’t live with them, but they visit often.”_

_“Move them all here. It’s too big for just the two of us and occasionally Draco.”_

_“Harry, i don’t think they’ll…” He trailed off when he saw Harry’s face. “I’ll talk to them when i go get Moony, but it’s their option. I’m not going to push them.”_

_“Tell them we’ll pay for everything.”_

Draco was looking at Harry when he shifted closer. “Are you sure about this?” Harry nodded, pulling off his shirt. The undershirt was light to his body. Harry was blushing.

“I would like to keep the binder on, if you do not mind.”

“If you want that, i don’t mind.” Harry nodded and hugged Draco. He rose to his knees, unbuttoning his pants before Draco helped him slide them off. Sitting in only his binder and boxers, Draco thought he was the most handsome person he’s ever seen. Harry did his own work, pulling Draco’s shirt off, then helping him out of his pants so that he was just as dressed as harry was.

Draco rose to his own knees, raising slightly higher than Harry. He leaned down, kissing Harry’s lips slowly before tracing a path across his cheek, before sliding down to his shoulder. Draco kissed his neck, down his shoulder, and a path down his arms. At feeling a strange texture, he opened his eyes to see two lines in an “X” marked into his skin. They were all scars, but were rather deep, so they would probably be there permanently.

“What’s this?” Harry pulled his arm away, cradling it to himself.

“Something stupid i did a long time ago. I don’t do it anymore.”

“You did it more than this?” Harry nodded, moving his boxers to reveal many more lines on his thigh, some of them crisscrossing. “Why?”

“At first it was an accident. I was messing around and cut my leg.” He pointed to the most shallow looking one. “Then it just started happening. I only did it on my arms because,” He gave a bitter, almost sarcastic laugh, “I wanted someone to ask me why i was hurting myself so i could tell them i was being abused. No one ever did.” Draco, overcome with emotion, pulled Harry into a hug. Harry hugged back, tighter than any hug they’ve ever shared.

Draco pulled away, kissing Harry’s face: His lips, his cheeks, forehead, chin, eyelids, and nose. He kissed along Harry’s jaw and down his neck. Draco was trying to decide how this was going to work where it would be most comfortable for Harry. “Can you do me a favor?” Draco asked against Harry’s skin.

Harry cracked his eyes open, looking at Draco. “Hmm?”

“Stand up.” Harry did as he was asked, standing on shaky legs. He shifted Harry so that his hands were touching the wall. Harry looked over his shoulder in confusion, but it faded when Draco slid his hand down Harry’s right leg, hooking around his knee, pulling it up to the bed. Draco ran his hand softly up his thigh again, causing the boy under him to squeak. “What do you want me to do?” He whispered hotly into his ear.

“D-Draco.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.” Draco hummed, sliding his hand over the boxers. Harry jerked into his hand. His other hand found its way to Harry’s hip, holding him in place.

“You keep moving like that with your hips and i won’t last very long.” Harry seemed unable to respond, making small pleasured noises and trying to move his hips into Draco’s hand.

“You can…”

“Hmm?”

“Go inside.” Draco kissed the shoulder that his face was pressed against.

“You’ll have to be specific.” Harry groaned.

“If you don’t go inside my damn underwear and touch me, i’m going to scream.” Draco groaned against Harry, doing as he was instructed. Harry let his head fall, grinding his hips against Draco, who was painfully hard. He had to close his eyes. Harry was warm and inviting and his moans stirred up Draco’s insides in a way that he’d never felt before. When Harry’s hand touched his, he was moving Draco’s hand in a way that caused Harry to start shaking, grinding into Draco harder. Draco couldn’t stop his own hips from shifting forward. The hand on the wall was curled into a fist and Harry’s toes were digging into the carpet. “Draco.” He mumbled breathlessly.

“Harry?”

“I’m…” He tensed and let out the cutest sound that Draco had ever heard and collapsed for Draco to catch him. “S-sorry.” He helped Harry to the bed where they laid down. Harry must have realized that Draco didn’t finish because he pressed his hand to the hard heat.

Draco grabbed his hand. “You don’t have to.” He batted the hand away, pushing his into Draco’s boxers. “Shit!” He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips into the warm hand. With concentrated movement, Harry touched Draco until he could stop himself from pulling his boyfriend in and kissing him as he groaned, coming into Harry’s hand.

Sated and tired, he only had a vague thought that he thought of Harry as a boyfriend. Harry had put on a shirt, taking off his binder, while Draco changed underwear from the drawer of his own clothes that had developed over the time. They both fell asleep, Draco wrapped tightly around Harry’s body.

* * *

Draco woke up to the door opening and someone barging in. “Oh.”

“Yea. Probably should have said something about that.”

“Is that...bad? I mean, they are only teens, right?”

“Moony, when we were teens, we were doing much worse than sleeping in the same bed half naked.”

“But that was different.”

“How, Moony?” When no response came, he kept talking. “It’s because you feel protective over him, i understand, but we’ve done worse. You’d be a hypocrite to actually try and stop this.”

Draco felt like his eyes were too heavy and his body needed to stretch. He reached up, rubbing his eyes before pulling his body taut with a stretch and a groan. He had to blink his eyes several times before he was able to keep them open. Looking down at Harry, he could tell that he was still asleep, hair splayed out messily as it always was in the morning. He was on his side, arms curled around himself and legs bunched up to his chest.

“Does he always sleep like that?” He looked over to see Sirius and another man in the room, feeling the strong urge to cover Harry with the blanket. Harry was, after all, only in boxers and a white T-shirt.

“Yea. He does.” He lifted the blanket, trying to hide Harry without actually making it seem that he was. If they noticed, they didn’t say anything. As Sirius woke up Harry, Draco pulled on pants and a shirt. Harry sat straight up as he was awoken, making a noise sounding like a sniff, eyes wide and hair a mess. He was looking around crazily, before he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked down at himself for a moment before pulling the blanket to his neck.

“We’ll be back.” Sirius said, leading the other man out of the room.” It was silent for a minute.

“They saw us together, didn’t they?”

“Yea. They don’t really care. Or Sirius doesn’t. Not sure about the other guy.” Harry nodded, changing again. This time, he was wearing two shirts, one being long sleeved and blue while the one on top was short sleeved and red. He was also wearing black pants. Draco smiled, pulling Harry into a hug.

In the sitting room, Sirius was talking to the man, sitting very close. He looked up, catching eye with Harry. He stood, walking over. “Harry! This-” He motioned towards the man. “Is Remus.” He looked older than the picture, obviously, but he still had his youthful look to him. He looked at Harry, eyes full of love and almost admiration.

Sirius sat with Harry, talking endlessly, like he usually did when Harry was around, and Draco sat next to Remus. It took only a few minutes to realize that Remus was looking at Sirius with complete love and devotion. Draco leaned back, turning to Remus. “So how long have you two been a couple?” Remus jumped when he spoke, turning to him, but then took in what he said, blushing deeply.

“It’s not… That’s…”

“Dude, Harry’s my boyfriend. I don’t care that you’re gay. I’m just curious.”

“How did you know?”

“It was pretty obvious. You look at him like you can’t live without him. I can’t imagine that someone looks at a close friend like that. Not to mention Sirius talking about things you did when you were our age.” If Remus was red before, it was twice as deep now. “So for how long?”

“It wasn’t official, i guess until after James and Lily… but before that, we were casually seeing each other for a while.”

“And the insulting thing your friend Peter said before running off and joining a cult? Insults against you two for liking guys?” Remus nodded, face darkening.

“Moony!” Sirius yelled, so they both looked to see Sirius holding Harry’s face, squishing it slightly. When he let Harry’s face go, he walked to Remus. “He looks just like James.” Harry beamed proudly at that, probably feeling the sense of validation that he never had as a child.

* * *

One year later, with a house filled with many redheads, two couples, one married couple, the occasional visit from Narcissa and Lucius, and three servants who were closer to family than anything, Harry was happy. He met a boy named Ron who barely even blinked at him saying his name, and even occasionally met with Ron’s girlfriend, Hermione, who still lived with her parents off the island.

He became quick friends with all of them and couldn’t imagine life without them. In the morning, he walked to the kitchen. “Hello Molly.”

“Hello, dear. Hungry?” Harry took a plate of eggs and sat down, looking at the newspaper until Sirius came in and inevitably took it from him. The front page was something about a bridge collapsing, with a smaller article that caught his eye. Ditching his eggs, he ran upstairs, trekking the maze of corridors until he made it to the room labeled “ _Black and Lupin. Do not disturb unless you’re dying or the house is on fire_.” Harry knew that he was welcome, so he opened the door, seeing two lumps under the blanket, so close it was almost one lump.

He ran in, jumping on the bed around them, making Sirius groan and sit up. “Harry, mate. We gotta talk about you jumping on the bed.”

“Leave it Pads, you’re not going to win this one.” Remus groaned and rolled over. Harry smiled down at Remus, before dropping the paper into Sirius’ lap.

“Read it.” He picked it up, looking over the article.

“Remus, listen.” Remus shifted so that his face was turned to Sirius. “ _An arrest was made recently, outside of the island. The perpetrator, one Peter Pettigrew, was extradited from the mainland and brought back to Fayden Island where he will spend a life sentence in Vey’s high security prison for several crimes, including, but not limited to: Murder, grand theft, grand larceny, breaking and entering, and battery._ ” Remus sat up as soon as he mentioned Peter.

“Read the local.” Harry demanded, still standing above them.

“ _In local news, a family residing in Diton-_ ” Sirius looked up at Harry, who was beaming. _“A family residing in Diton have been under investigation for the past year under suspected charges of child abuse and endangerment. Vernon Dursley, 38, and wife Petunia Evans Dursley, 37, have been under investigation for the greater part of three years due to an anonymous source claiming that their charge, Harry Potter_ ” Sirius smiled up at Harry again. _“(previously named Hayden, but recently having gotten a legal name change) was facing childhood abuse. Potter had been living with Dursley from the age of one year old after both Lily and James Potter both were in a fatal car accident. Harry had since begun living with godfather Sirius Black while the investigation underwent. Early this morning, it has been confirmed that both Vernon and Petunia Dursley will both be sentenced for charges against Harry Potter and given a prison sentence._ ”

“That’s amazing, Harry.” Remus said, beaming with the teen.

“Who was it that source though?”

“Maybe one of your neighbors?”

“Either way, i owe them my entire existence.” Harry smiled, running out of the room, leaving the couple, but taking the paper. Walking through the hallway,Harry looked at all of the signs. From “ _Gred and Forge, enter at your own risk_ ,” having dirt all over it from their many pranks and activities To “ _Roonil Wazlib, The door is electric, do not touch_ ”  which was just plain red with blue electric signs all over it. Next “ _Ginny, the Weasel, the only girl in the house_ ” with a cute drawing of a small puffball she called Arnold and “ _Molly and Arthur, the only adults in the house_ ,” which was bordered with the embroidery that those western “Home, Sweet Home” signs.  

Lastly, before the servant’s rooms, “ _Harry and Draco, knock BEFORE entering next time, Ron_ .” He loved the signs that the servants made. “ _Alexander, the Original_ ” one read, “ _Alex Continued, the original Alex’s son_ ,” And “ _Jessica, The best servant.”_

He opened the door, seeing Draco sitting up looking dazed. He had obviously just woken up. He threw the paper at him waiting for him to read before jumping on the bed, landing on Draco in a hug. “I’m so glad that they’ve been punished.” He said calmly. “Now, you have nothing to worry about.” Draco smiled as they kissed, pulling Harry down to the bed, kissing his way down his neck. He looked at the slightly darker mark on Harry’s neck, connecting his lips to it again, sucking gently. Harry just chuckled, feeling his tongue doing amazing things with his body until he moved down, moving clothes.

“Oh!” He tangled his fingers into Draco’s soft locks, squeezing when he did something particularly correct. “Oh, god.” When his fingers became part of the action, Harry groaned, toes digging into the bed. He vaguely heard something rattling and it took all of his energy to open his eyes and look at the door as it was opening. He shoved Draco off, covering himself as Sirius walked in.

“Fucking hell, Mate.” He snapped, turning around so that he was facing away. “Lock the door or put something on the door or something. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the store with me.” Harry looked from the back of Sirius’ head to Draco.

“Give me fifteen minutes.”

* * *

_“Harry and Draco, knock BEFORE entering next time, Ron_. AND SIRIUS.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. If you have complaints, questions, or requests and have a tumblr, check me out at [that-artistic-tortilla](http://that-artistic-tortilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
